1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a method, device, and computer readable storage medium for implementing a poker-type game.
2. Description of the Related Art
Video poker games are a popular form of wagering in a casino. Casinos are always introducing new variations on their floor in order to entice players with new variations.
What is needed is a new variation of wagering game that some players may find preferable.